howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DreamingOfDragons72x2/Logical Dragon Summary - Fear and Tidal
Final post! None of the Logical dragons really fit in the Mystery class (I mean, the entire premise of that one is that nobody has yet figured out how those dragons work). However, the Illogical dragons also could all be called Mystery dragons. They don't follow normal rules for their abilities, their rarity and secrecy combines to mean hardly anyone sees them so their existence is doubted, and they don't even look normal. Anyway. First up... Fear There are two dragons that fit here in a loose way. But the most obvious thing about Dreamworks' Fear dragons (the multiple heads) is a random mutation for all of my dragons, not just the Fear creatures (which have more Shadow than Water). The first one is called (at the moment, anyway) a Basilisk. It's about the average size, strength, and speed. It has 5 Water and 59-everything else; as a result it cannot swim, hates the rain, and will not touch fish even if its life depends on it. It also has very dry, sooty/smoky venom that turns into a billowing cloud of hell when it breathes fire, and its tailspikes splinter easily into smaller, sharper pieces. Not a dragon you ever want to mess with under any circumstances. It, along with its super-Shadow companion, lives inside the very darkest caves on whatever land mass you find them on. Breeds: Hooded, Rattling, Spiny, Swamp, Arctic, Vulkan. The second is the smallest trueblood dragon, a little under half the size of the Basilisk, and is called a Nightpad. Its stats are 41-all except for Shadow which is 95. It has the softest voice of all the dragons: when you hear it, it's already too close. Side note: all dragons make threatening throat noises by gargling their spitting venom, using their hoods to focus the sound. Two breeds of Nightpad have hood troubles of very different kinds, making their threats even softer, and a third is battle-mute because it has no spitting venom. The battle-mute has an extra-sneaky spitting trick: it can eat shadow energy and shape it into primitive spells that usually engulf the target in a nightmare. A fourth Nightpad has no tailspikes (and, like the Night Fury, retractable teeth), but I haven't figured out exactly what it does with its tail in lieu of spikes. Something similar to its breath. Tidal Last two Logicals! They have high Water stats compared to Shadow and this seems to make them average larger than normal. The first dragon here has 41-all stats except for Water at 95. It loves fish, loves rain, and spends a decent third of its life swimming. It's the average size. Side note: when a dragon is threatening with its tail, it hackles its tail and bangs its spikes on the hard hackles. Two of these guys have quieter rattles because of differing hackle troubles, and a third can't rattle its tail because it's missing tailspikes. That last one can make a haunting noise with its tail by swimming backwards. A fourth is like the Scauldron: it fills itself with water, boils it, and then sprays the result. Unlike the Scauldron, it really doesn't have venom. Interestingly enough, all five of the ones that do have venom are capable of igniting what they spit - in other words, they can all breathe fire. Water cannot put out those blazes; only dirt shoveled on the flames will douse them. The second dragon has 59-all stats, except for Nocturnal at 5. Its roar is almost an attack in and of itself, although it doesn't compare to the dragon that actually does use sound as a weapon. It's about as much bigger than its counterpart as the Nightpad is smaller than the Basilisk; this makes it the biggest dragon around. It is basically unable to hide anywhere. Breeds: Hooded, Rattling, Spiny, Swamp, Arctic, Vulkan. That's good enough, I think. If anyone wants to hear about the Illogical/Mystery dragons, let me know - although they are very confusing, and'' I ''haven't figured them out completely yet. Category:Blog posts